A new technology frenzy is spread globally as tablet computers (e.g., i-Pad by Apple) have been launched. With more and more manufacturers devoting in developments of tablet computers, it can be expected that the role of tablet computers in the daily life shall become increasingly prominent.
One distinctive feature of a tablet computer is that a conventional keyboard/house is replaced by a touch input device for input. Such feature clearly distinguishes tablet computers from current desktop computers and laptop computers, making tablet computers much more friendly use than conventional computers. Numerous novel applications are also utilized in tablet computers, e.g., electronic schoolbags and medical record applications. One main reason contributing to the rapid popularity of tablet computers is the huge progress in touch control devices, e.g., the enhancement in sensitivity.
Input means of a touch control device includes a virtual keyboard and handwriting input. In recognizing user handwriting, the touch control device receives factors including a finger pressure parameter, a finger speed parameter, recognition accuracy, and user re-input recognition. These factors signifying user mental information are sent to the electronic device, and may be indications of user emotions. For example, a handwriting speed may be faster when a user is in an irritated mental state.
Therefore, a user emotion detecting/learning system and associated handwriting input electronic device based on handwriting input/recognition is provided, which update emotion detections according to user feedbacks.